Booster Gold
Michael Jon Carter aka Booster Gold is one of the supporting protagonists in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He is voiced by Tom Everett Ross. Biography: In 25th century, Michael Jon Carter was a security guard at a Natural History Museum. Frustrated with his life, Carter came up with a new plan, to go back into the past with futuristic technology via a time machine he stole from displays and become a famous super hero like the ones he idolized as a child. Along with a data bank named Skeets, he traveled to the present. Utilizing a Legion Flight Ring and 24th century super hero costume, Carter became Booster Gold. While not in his costume, Booster stores it within Skeets who can simply transpose it back onto him when the time comes. In the modern era, Booster Gold became best friends with fellow super hero, Blue Beetle. They even escaped a few death traps together, such as one in Bludhaven. Booster Gold secured an agent named Manny and established a reputation among other heroes for trying to get rich quick. He tried to market an action figure toy line based on himself to Acme Toys. The board suggested he build up name recognition and team up with an A List superhero such as Batman. Booster Gold sought out Batman, who was less than thrilled to meet him. Undaunted, Booster Gold visited Batman in the Batcave and discovered he was monitoring a new case. In the battle with Kru'll, Booster Gold inadvertently revealed his robot sidekick, Skeets, was powered by the much sought after Lutonium element. With Skeets stolen, Booster Gold finally fought for something other than glory and fame. During the final confrontation, Booster ordered Skeets to discharge as much power as possible. The effects of the Greenland Meteorite was reversed, and Kru'll was defeated. Kru'll swore revenge against Booster Gold, unaware yet that they would meet again in the future. Booster Gold quickly reverted back to his usual self and started to market a movie deal and toy line based on his team up with Batman. Booster Gold, Skeets, and Batman were captured by the Riddler and forced to play his demented game show, "Riddle Me This!" Booster was the contestant and for every wrong answer, Batman would receive a jolt of electricity. As predicted, he answered everyone wrong and nearly killed Batman if he didn't escape in time. After being freed from his restraints, Booster joined the battle to defeat the mad prince of puzzlers. Unable to contact several allies, Batman teamed up with Booster Gold for a mission in the 31st century. They returned to the present on October 3rd, reminding Booster of an important historical event. Unable to make any sense of it, he was chased away by Ace the Bathound. After remembering it was the Starro Invasion, he teleported back to the Batcave and helped fight off the Faceless Hunter. After teaming with several heroes, Booster Gold were forced to fight against their infected allies. Booster fought Blue Beetle one on one before the ragtag team challenged Starro. He was knocked into a Sugar & Spike Diaper Truck. After the Starro Invasion was averted, Booster Gold helped remove and neutralize Starro clones. Needing an effective distraction, Batman ordered Booster Gold to teleport to Magnus Laboratories and recruit the Metal Men's aid. After he and Skeets defeated an infected Dr. Magnus and rewired Metal Men, they returned to the battle. Shortly after, Booster Gold arrived in Gotham at the scene of a robbery with a news crew. After learning the bank robbers, the Madniks, were an old enemy of Blue Beetle, Booster Gold desired to pay his friend one last visit. He and Skeets teleported two years into the past and helped Blue Beetle defeat the Madniks. However, Booster Gold blasted the Madniks' latest query, the Quark Pistol. In an instant, the Madniks were mutated, unknown to all. Upon returning to the present, Booster found himself responsible for an apocalyptic siege. He and Batman returned to the past and helped Blue Beetle turn the monsters back into the Madniks. Beetle correctly deduced he could broadcast energy signals from Booster's force field generator opposite to the monsters and save the day. After returning to the present, Batman and Booster went after the back robbers. Booster Gold was recruited by Batman to join a new Justice League. However, Booster was more interested in keeping his publicist up to date and flirting with Ice. He also quickly moved into Hal Jordan's former quarters and formed an antagonistic relationship with Guy Gardner and friendship with the current Blue Beetle. Appearances: Season 1: *Menace of the Conquering Cavemen! *Mayhem of the Music Meister! (cameo) Season 2: *A Bat Divided! *The Siege of Starro!, Part One *The Siege of Starro!, Part Two *Menace of the Madniks! *Darkseid Descending! Season 3: *Shadow of the Bat! *Time Out for Vengeance! *Triumvirate of Terror! (cameo) *Powerless! (cameo) *Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth! *May the Best Man Die! (cameo) *Shadows & Light! *Aquaman the Unconquered! *Law's Legionnaires! *Secret of the Blue Beetle! *Out of the Justice League, Back into the Outsiders! *Scooby-Doo and the Mad Monk! (cameo) *War for the Earth After Disaster! *Clash of the Leagues! *Final Crisis!, Part One *Final Crisis!, Part Two *Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes